


Trying

by graceC



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, kaz and inej are trying, kaz brekker angst, mostly kaz, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: Kaz is trying





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kaz tries

It wasn’t often that all of the Dregs came together. Nina and Kuwei were staying in Ravka, Inej was off sailing the oceans and hunting slavers, Kaz was running his empire and Wylan was taking over his father’s business, with Jesper at his side. So when they all found themselves in Ketterdam, it was tradition for them to come together. Even Kaz showed up, though he always pretended it was a waste of his time. 

Kaz wasn’t there to greet Inej when she returned from her latest excursion, but she knew better than to be offended. If he wasn’t there, there was a good reason.  
Inej stepped off of the Wraith with Nina and Kuwiei in tow, and was immediately swept up into Jesper’s arms. Inej’s stomach tossed unpleasantly. It’s just Jesper, she reminded herself.  
“What am I? Chopped liver?” Nina complained, Jesper released Inej and tackled Nina in a hug, while Wylan greeted Kuwei with a handshake and a smile. Inej placed a hand on the railing of the dock to steady herself, it surprised her that she was reacting this way, but then again she hadn't had any physical contact with a man in months. Inej took a deep breath, she focused on the scene in front of her, and a soft smile graced her lips.  
“You are the most important person in my life, Nina!” Jesper exclaimed dramatically, which earned him a playful punch from Wylan.  
“Now,” Nina stated smugly, “That is more like it!” And Inej laughed. 

Inej, Nina and Kuwiei were staying at the Van Eck estate. Inej loved her boat, but she had to admit it was nice to sleep in a real bed, and take a hot bath. And that night, Inej slept the best she had since her last return to Ketterdam, with one word on her mind. Home.  
Inej woke with the sun, which was nothing new to her. She slipped out of the nightgown that had been provided, and into her tunic. She slid her beloved knives into their proper places, and then she headed for the window. She paused for a moment, and took in the city. She flicked up her hood, and leapt out of the window.  
Inej landed soundlessly on the rooftop of the next building, and her feet carried themselves. Her body remembered these rooftops well. They were her home for years.  
She didn’t bother looking for Kaz, because she knew that if he wanted her to find him, he would have made it known.  
For hours, Inej acquainted herself with the rooftops of the Barrel once more. She had been gone for 6 months this time, the second longest she’d even been away from Ketterdam, and there were a few new buildings for the Wraith to tackle. She did so with ease.  
When Inej returned to her room at the Van Eck mansion, she entered the same way she left. She slid off her hood, and as she began to remove her tunic, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She frowned, and silently walked over to the glinting silver. Her mouth parted in shock; it was a knife. A knife made out of Grisha Steel, with a handle black as midnight. It was beautiful. As she raised the knife closer to her face to inspect it, she noticed the engraving. It was a crow, drinking out of a cup. She smiled. 

Dinner was supposed to begin at 6 bells after midday, and she made her way downstairs right as the bell rang. Everyone was already there. Everyone but Kaz.  
“Inej!” Jesper called, making everyone turn their attention to her, “You look as beautiful as ever!” A smile tugged at her lips, but something interrupted her before she could respond,  
“I wish I could say the same about you, Jes.” A voice said smoothly. And that’s when she heard it, the tapping of his cane as he stepped out of the shadows.  
Inej’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t look any different. He wore the same suit, carried the same cane and had the same haircut. But his hands were bare. She saw the familiar scar running through his top lip, the little white line above his eyebrow, and the one running along his jawline. It was him.  
“Kaz.” Her voice was soft, and was laced with shock. He turned slightly to face her, and his eyes studied the new scars on her own face. She could tell the second he spotted the one on her collar bone, a particularly nasty one, because his hands tightened around his cane. And finally, his eyes met hers. You’re okay, his eyes seemed to say. I am, she responded. His posture relaxed slightly, and she swore there was a ghost of a smile on his face.  
“Hello, Inej.” He offered her his hand, she could practically hear the looks of shock, she took it.  
“Is he sick?’ Jesper muttered to Wylan, who responded by stomping on his foot.  
Kaz led her to the table, as they walked she could feel the tension in his muscles. She could see how much he wanted to let go, but he didn’t. So, when they sat down at the table, she let go first. She didn’t miss the look of relief on Kaz’s face, and she didn’t miss the look of longing either. Touching her was miserable for him, but it was all he wanted to do.  
Kaz took a few minutes to calm himself down, to convince himself that he was okay, and he did so by listening to the voices of the people he cared about the most. And then he took a few more minutes to prepare himself to touch Inej again, he took a deep breath, and reached for her hand again. She turned her palm to him, allowing him to just rest his hand against hers. He waited for the waters to recede, and when they did, he slid his hand up to her wrist. Kaz wrapped his hand around her wrist, and kept his fingers on her pulse, counting her heart beats to ground himself.  
When Kaz finally intertwined his fingers with Inej’s, she smiled, and gave his hand a small squeeze. And they sat like that all night, Kaz’s hand in hers, and they were okay. They were okay.


	2. And so they sat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long.  
> Hope you enjoy some sickening domestic-y fluff!

This is not how Kaz wanted the two weeks that Inej was in town for to go. Now, don’t get him wrong, he always loved a little bloodshed, but not when he was late to Jesper’s birthday dinner, goddammit. Kaz ducked an incoming fist, and struck with his cane. He hit home in one of his attackers gut. The tank of a man doubled over, Kaz straightened, and connected his cane with the guys head. Four down, four to go. He risked a glance at his pocket watch. Shit, shit, shit. These assholes were making him so late. 

Everyone ignored the fact that Kaz hadn’t showed up yet, some being worried, and some being angry, they all left it alone for the time being.   
A series of rushed knocks sounded from the front door, and Inej excused herself to go answer it; she knew exactly who it was.   
She opened the door, eyebrows raised and mouth opened to demand an explanation for his tardiness, but the words died on her tongue when she took in the sight of him. Bruised, bloody and battered. Oh my Saints, so much blood.   
“Not all of it’s mine.” Kaz muttered, swaying on his feet. Inej’s eyes widened in alarm as she lurched forwards to steady him.   
“Nina!” She called, trying -and failing- to hide the panic in her voice, “Jesper!”  
“What’s going- Oh my Saints!” Nina gasped, making her way to Kaz’s side quickly, and positioned her hand above his body to get a feel for how bad it was. Her eyebrows furrowed.   
“Not bad, definitely not good, but he’ll be okay.” Nina said as Inej and Jesper helped Kaz into the dining room.   
“That’s good.” Kaz said, his voice slurring slightly from blood loss. He stumbled into a chair and leaned back, his face towards the ceiling. He was paler than usual and sweating.  
Inej couldn’t help but notice how young he looked in that moment.   
“Where?” Was all Nina said, her hands hovering over Kaz’s chest. Kaz shifted, his gloveless hand pulling his shirt up slightly on the left side.   
Nina didn’t waste any time in stitching the skin back together. It wasn’t a horrible wound, an inch and half deep slash to his ribs. Lots of blood but overall not a endangering injury as long as it was treated.   
“Anything else?”   
“Nothing i can’t handle.” Kaz rasped, running a hand through his hair. Nina fixed him with a glare,   
“That’s not what i asked.” Kaz rolled his eyes, but his lips tugged upwards slightly.   
“Probably broken ribs, and a concussion.”   
“What happened?” Inej finally spoke up, not that she was sure Kaz wasn’t in mortal danger.   
“Jumped.” Kaz muttered, wincing as Nina got to work on his ribs. “Rouge Dime Lions.”   
“Did they chose my birthday on purpose?” Jesper asked, his tone joking but his question was not.   
“I doubt it.” Kaz responded, his body relaxing as Nina moved away from him.   
“You’ll be fine after a good night's rest.” Nina stated, “But given how unlikely it is that you’ll sleep more than a few house a night, no more fighting for at least a week.”   
Kaz finally ripped his gaze from the ceiling, his eyes were unfocused and hazy. The concussion, Inej decided.   
“When did you become a healer?” Kaz asked sarcastically, though his body language and facial expression didn’t portray anything even slightly hostile. If anything, he seemed relaxed.   
Nina glared at him, and huffed,   
“You’re welcome.”   
“Thank you.” Kaz said offhandedly, but his words caused the room to freeze. Kaz never thanked anyone. Nina blinked, momentarily stunned.   
Kaz spoke again, “Please tell me there’s pie.” Everyone chuckled, though they were still in shock from seeing Kaz so…. Open.   
Everyone except Inej. She smiled softly at Kaz, and ran a hand through his damp hair as she walked passed him and back to her seat. No one said anything, but she could feel their eyes on her and Kaz, who to everyone’s surprise didn’t rip her arm out of socket. And though she knew she didn’t really touch him, she still found herself proud of him for not so much as flinching.   
“Happy birthday, Jes.” Inej said, after she had sat down. The others cheered and repeated the phrase, but Inej’s eyes found Kaz’s; she was taken back by what she found. Happiness, pure unadulterated happiness. 

That night, Kaz stayed in a spare room in the Van Eck manor because Nina insisted, and truthfully Kaz didn’t feel up to fighting with her.   
As usual, Kaz was the last one asleep and the first one awake, but for the first time in the weeks Inej had been gone, Kaz slept peacefully.   
Kaz sat with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other when Inej entered the kitchen. Kaz didn’t look up as he addressed her,   
“Good morning, Wraith.”   
“Good morning, Kaz.” Inej returned, before pulling herself up onto the counter that Kaz was seated at. He handed her an apple that she took gratefully.   
“What are you doing today?” Inej asked, and Kaz lowered his paper, his eyes studying her.   
“Nothing.” He finally said. Inej blinked at him,   
“Nothing?” Inej echoed, her surprise evident as Kaz chuckled at her slightly.  
“Nothing.” Kaz affirmed, returning his attention to his paper.   
And so they stayed, for hours before anyone else wondered downstairs. Him seated at the counter, and her seated on it, by his side, as she always was.


End file.
